Never Ending Nightmare Freddy Krueger
by Ravlia
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Reggina who meets up with the infamous killer Freddy Krueger! Find out what happens to this girl as she deals with the man with the razor hand! Discontinued


Standing on the edge of a front yard, the frayed, black and violet hair floated around her head like she was in a monsoon. The yard looked like it was a small personal cemetery. The windows to the house were boarded up, as was the door, nailed shut from the inside. Old shrubs and trees on this property were dead, lifeless with the years they'd been growing there. The thing that was the most out of place though was three little girls. Each child was dressed in a white dresses.

I dared to venture closer and each of the girls, as I saw had platinum blonde hair and fair skin tones. Each of them seemed to hold their own significant qualities in this world though. They seemed too angelic to be in such a dark place. It was when they started to chant that threw me off from their peaceful playing.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you…" The first spoke.

"Three, four, better lock your door…" The second implied.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix…" The third chanted.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late… Nine, ten, never sleep again." All three finished.

I was startled as I awoke, but not so much that my father would notice. "Have a nice nap Reggina?" He spoke in a deep, happy tone.

"Yeah… Perfectly peachy…" I replied. We were moving to a new house in a place called Springwood in Illinois, where my mother was to meet us.

My mother and father had been divorced for a few years, due to my mother becoming a drunkard, custody was given to my father until my mother sought help from groups. She had gotten a lot better from what my father had said, but I didn't trust her one bit. From the past that I had with my mother, you wouldn't trust her either.

When she was drunk all of the time, she would beat me for just getting one d grade on a report card. Every day I had to come home to smelling alcohol in the house and cowering in a small corner of my basement room to get away from the estranged woman. That was when my father had had enough, he had said that a child should not be raised in that kind of enviornment, so he had asked my mother for a divorce.

Tell the truth, she was devastated, but I did not care, I still don't care. It was her own fault for picking up the drinking habit, not mine nor my father's. My father had the right idea when he thought about taking me away from her. That was all in the past though, and this is the here and now. I've got to keep my head up high.

It was only about another hour until we would reach the house, which was a fabulous shade of blue, sort of dark and sort of light, right in the middle. The shingles were a shade of gray as were the shutters on either side of the windows. The door was a dark shade of red and sort of blended into the blue. All in all the house looked beautiful, peaceful even.

Yet, as soon as I saw my mother, I did not want to step foot outside of the car. It terrified me to meet her again after all these years. Her face was bright and happy though as she came to greet my father and I in the car. "Hello Reggina! Thomas!" She was so gleeful that I thought she was going to jump out of her skin when she said my name.

"Hello Tammy." My father spoke as he got out of the car and walked over to my door. I seemed to sink down into my seat as they looked at me, my sun glasses sliding down my nose. "Come on Reggina, come say hi to your mother."

"I'd rather not." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear me. He shot me a look that said I'd better behave or he'd have a talk with me later. So I sighed and drug myself out of the car, what seemed to be my only safe haven.

"Oh my gosh! Look at how much my baby girl has grown!" My mother squealed. She ran up to me and squeezed my face between her hands. It was a little sad, I was about a foot taller than she was, she couldn't have passed 4'9".

"Hi mom…" I spoke with difficulty as she tilted my head from side to side to get a look at me. It had been over 6 years since I'd seen her, since I was 11, making me 17 now.

"You've grown so big! What happened? I remember you used to be shorter than me!" My mother giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, can I please just be showed to my room, I am really tired, I haven't been sleeping well lately." My voice was soft as to not make her think that I was just trying to get away from her 'love.' She nodded and showed me into the house.

My room was down a hall, the second door on the right from the staircase. It was small, but it would hold all of the stuff I had brought with me, which wasn't much. There was already a bed with sheets and stuff on it so I just laid down on top of those, I'd change them on my own time.

Soon I was off in my dream land, and the same house from the other dream was there, the one that I had earlier. The three girls were not stationed in front of it this time though. I heard a loud shriek from the house and ran to it, falling through the door as I entered. I landed on the dusty floor with a loud 'thud' and looked around slowly. Everything was covered in thick layers of dust, and it was then that I recognized the inside of the house as my own, new one.

A gasp made its way past my lips as I stood up and dusted myself off. Something was up, and I didn't like it one bit. Strolling forward cautiously, I crept toward a door that looked like it would lead down to the basement. It seemed like the perfect scene for the nightmare to ensue, and I smirked at the thought.

I entered the doorway and to my surprise there was a fire going in the old wrought iron furnace. The source of heat seemed to produce no heat though as I got close enough to touch it. Suddenly, a shrill scraping sound of metal against metal rung in my sensitive ears.

Glancing about, I caught sight of the metal, and was in slight terror as they were attached to a man's hand, riding against a pipe that led into the old furnace. He laughed maniacally, probably trying to bring out terror in me. He wore an old ragged red and green striped sweater, a pair of dark slacks and shoes of the same color and on top of his head rested a dirty looking fedora. He was thin framed, and only seemed to be a few inches taller than myself, though I wasn't about to let him get closer to see how tall he actually was.

The man strode out into the light, one foot in front of the other, and I caught a glimpse of his face and his one bare hand, which seemed to be terribly burned, right down to the membrane of his muscles. My breathing started to deepen as he drew closer to my still form. I started to regain my footing and back away from the man, though there wasn't much room for me to maneuver around in the basement.

Laughing his loud, estranged laugh once more, he drew nearer as I was forced back against the wall. I felt my chest rising and falling as adrenaline was pumping through my system, flowing to every inch of my body. "Who are you?" I whispered and the man looked directly at me.

"Names Freddy… Freddy Krueger."


End file.
